Akatsuki Bences
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Orochimaru ditendang keluar dari Akatsuki dengan alasan tak jelas. Setahun kemudian, ia kembali dengan rasa dendamnya dan Formula bences. Formula apakah itu? OOC, Homur garing. Don't Like Don't Read and review... complete
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Bences**

**Summary :**

**Orochimaru ditendang keluar dari Akatsuki dengan alasan tak jelas. Setahun kemudian, ia kembali dengan rasa dendamnya dan Formula bences. Formula apakah itu? OOC, Homur garing.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

-

-

-

Orochimaru membuka-buka majalah misteri, dengan harapan mendapat mantra untuk mengikat adik Itachi, Uciha Sasuke menjadi Uke-nya. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan satu iklan yang tidak sengaja ia baca. Dan inilah isinya :

Mau membuat suatu formula aneh, bisa untuk iseng, menjahili teman, bahkan balas dendam.  
Tertarik? Hubungi 085248082*** (disensor, ini no author)  
tertanda, Mayuri Korutsuchi.

'Aku akan balas dendam. Ku ku ku' Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa laknatnya.

**-flashback-**

Pein menendang Orochimaru keluar dari sarang ularnya (baca:kamar). Dibelakangnya berdiri para anggota Akatsuki lain yang memandang jijik kearahnya.

"Kau dipecat dari kelompok ini," desis Pein kepada Orochimaru yang kini bersimpuh dikaki sang ketua.

"Apa salahku?" tanyanya sambil berurai air mata, Membuat Konan menahan muntah. Padahal sebenarnya bukan karena Orochimaru menangis yang membuat ia mau muntah, tapi karena ia mengandung anak sang leader. Dasar ketua mesum.

"Karna kau tua," jawab Sasori yang memiliki baby face ini datar.

"Karna keriputku bertambah saat melihatmu." jawab Itacì yang stay cool.

"Kau tidak berseni un." Deidara dengan jiwa seninya.

"Kau terlalu boros untuk makanan ularmu itu," sindir Kakuzu.

"Kau bukan pengikut Jashin sama," pengikut setia Jashin-Hidan, ikut bicara.

"Kau tidak enak dimakan." Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah. "Kau terlalu tua, dagingmu pahit," Zetsu putih beralasan. "Benar," ucap Zetsu hitam membenarkan.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang," Kisame yang biasa main air ini buka mulut.

"Kau orang yang membuatku jijik. Ngeluarin macam-macam dari mulut." ucap si maniak kertas, Konan.

"Tobi anak baik, ga suka ular." jawab Tobi dengan trade mark gajenya.

"Dan yang paling aku ga suka, kamu itu banci kaleng yang jelek." ucap Pein sadis.

(Tobi sudah jadi anggota, partner Zetsu)

"Ta..Tapi, Deidara juga banci. Ke..Kenapa cuma aku?" tanyanya dengan tampang memelas.

"Karena ia banci dengan wajah Bishounen, jadi bisa dimaafkan. Kamu? Kamu memuakkan." ucap sang ketua ketus.

"Benar un," Deidara membenarkan ucapan pemimpin yang sama sekali tidak punya kharisma karena muka bokepnya.

"Pergi sana, kami muak melihatmu. Jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi. Kau hanya mencoreng nama baik Organisasi." usir Pein. Nama baik? Rasanya ga cocok deh, kalau keanehan sih cocok. Lihat aja isinya, ada kakek-kakek keriput, makhluk jejadian, anak autis, venus flytrap berjalan, ulama aliran sesat, lintah darat, bishounen penggila seni, cowok penggemar Boneka, wakil ketua yang maniak kertas dan terakhir, ketua yang punya hobby ngintip dan nonton film bokep.

Pein membanting pintu *markas Akatsuki punya pintu?* didepan hidung Orochimaru, dua centi lagi Orochimaru kehilangan hidung peseknya. Ia pun pergi dengan langkah gontai, tanpa tujuan dan tanpa uang.

'AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM, TUNGGU SAJA!' batinnya geram.

**-fashback end-**

dan sekarang tiba saat-saat yang kunanti pikirnya. Ia mengeluarkan Blackberry Bolod-nya yang ia taruh di branya. Alasannya, biar waktu sms atau telpon masuk, getarannya kerasa, nancep. Ia kemudian memencet nomor yang tertera di iklan itu.

"Lai lai lai lai lai lai... panggil aku si jablai..." terdengar nada sambung pribadi dari seberang sana.

'Gue suka ni orang, selera musiknya sama kayak gue,' batin Orochimaru senang.

"Hallo, dengan siapa? ku ku ku..." tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Saya Orochimaru, dari Otogakure. Benar dengan Om mayuri?" nada genit Orochimaru keluar.

"Gue bukan Om elo!" bentak Mayuri. "Ada mau apa? Pesan ramuan?" tanyanya.

"maaf Mayuri san, sifat ike agak keluar sedikit. Ike mau pesan formula bences, yang bisa membuat orang menjadi banci dan norak. Ku ku ku" tawa Orochimaru keluar, hampir sama dengan tawa Mayuri.

"Kamu beruntung, formula ini tinggal satu botol. Kemarin, para banci selebriti indonesia beli selusin, katanya sih mau menjaga aura kebanciannya. Barang akan dikirim besok. Pembayaran kirim ke rekening milikku. Nama rekeningnya White man. Nomornya 081-032546-35468."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Mayuri chan. Bye-bye, emuah." Orochimaru memberikan ciuman mautnya. Di Seiretei sana, Mayuri muntah darah dan pingsan.

Esok harinya, Orochimaru sibuk mengotak-atik formula yang dibelinya dari Mayuri. Akhirnya, dengan berbekal ijazah SD, ia akhirnya berhasil membuat formula cair itu menjadi bom asap. Ia pun mulai menyusun rencana invasi ke markas Akatsuki.

**-seminggu kemudian-**

BRAAK

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Pein dan para konconya minus Konan yang lagi ngurus bayinya dan Zetsu yang lagi memata-matai Jiraiya yang juga lagi mematai-matai cewek mandi di pemandian air panas, yang sedang mengadakan rapat pleno tahunan, terkejut.

"Kita dikepung anggota densus 88!" teriak pein gaje sambil lari keliling meja bundar rapat mereka. Keadaan pun menjadi kacau.

"Tobi anak baik. Bukan teroris, kalau yang bawa bom itu orangnya." tunjuk Tobi pada Deidara yang kalang kabut menyimpan peralatan pembuat bom miliknya.

"Busyet, bukan akika un. Tobi jangan nuduh sembarangan un. Tobi nakal deh un. Kalau mau nangkap pencuri lolipop, ini orangnya un." celoteh Deidara yang semakin mengarah ke banci kepribadiannya sambil menunjuk Tobi.

"Huaa...Tobi anak baik. Ga pernah nyuri. Cuma ngambil tanpa permisi. Hua..." tangis Tobi pun pecah.

"Kalau mau nangkap ulama sesat, ini orangnya!" tunjuk Kakuzu pada Hidan. Hidan pun balik menunjuk Kakuzu. "Ini orang yang menyebabkan dana Bail Out bank Century menggelembung. Dia yang nikmatin duitnya."

"Yang menculik Riana, ikan hiu betina milik Seaworld, ini pelakunya!" teriak Itachi pakai Toa mesjid Sabilal Muhtadin sambil menunjuk Manusia ikan Kisame. Kisame yang tak mau kalah balik menunjuk Itachi, "Kakek tua gila kerepotan yang membantai keluarganya dan lari dari penampungan jompo ada disini."

"Yang rajanya bokep dan sering beli VCD bokep bajakan yang rambut Oranye. " teriak Sasori. Di Seiretei, Ichigo dikejar istrinya, Rukia, setelah mendengar teriakan Sasori.

"Yang nyuri celana dalam barbei ada disini, yang rambut merah." teriak Pein gak kalah kencang. Gaara diseret Matsuri dan Temari untuk diintrogasi.

"CUKUP!!" teriak seseorang dengan gaya bak kamen raider yang baru saja berubah dengan jubah yang berkibar, efek dari kipas angin yang ada didepannya. Dengan background lagu 'Hero is Back' yang diputar dengan radio tape butut milik Keroro Gunsho yang berhasil ia pinjam setelah memberikan miniatur Gundam Freedom limited edition yang padahal harganya lebih mahal dari radio tape yang masih baru. Keroro pun terus tertawa, ku ku ku ku, seperti itulah karna berhasil ngibulin salah satu dari 3 Sannin.

Back to Akatsuki base, Orochimaro melompat salto ke atas meja rapat, inginnya sih seperti jet lee ato jackie chan namun naas, ia mendarat dengan kepala lebih dulu. Anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop berjamaah dengan Pein sebagai imamnya.

"Lo sapa?" tanya sang ketua bejat bin mesum bin sadis bin raja bokep.

"Ike? Ih masa mas Pein lupa? Yang sering mijatin waktu mbak Konan ga ada. Masa lupa?" sifat asli Orochimaru mulai keluar. Semua anggota Akatsuki memandang kearah ketua mereka dengan senyum iblis, mereka menatap Pein dengan tatapan Gue-kasih-tau-Konan-elo-selingkuh-mampus-elo.

"O..Orochimaru?" Pein mulai gugup. Ia takut skandalnya dengan peternak ular ini terbongkar. Kalau tidak, mati di dibungkus pake tisu toilet trus di kurung dalam peti mati dan dikubur dipiramid mesir sana sama Konan.

"Cukup basa-basinya!" Orochimaru kembali ke mode avenger-nya. "Aku kesini bukan untuk cipika cipiki. Aku kesini untuk balas dendam. Ku ku ku...Uhuk...Uhuk.." Orocimaru terbatuk, maklum, udah bangkotan.

Ia kemudian melemparkan Bom asap bences yang ada dalam sakunya kearah anggota Akatsuki. Semua anggota akatsuki menatap horor pada benda bulat itu, dengan gerak slow mation, bom asap itu menghantam lantai. 3, 2, 1...

**Tuuk**

bola kecil itu menghantam lantai dan menggelinding dilantai. Namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Wajah para Akatsuki yang semula tegang, kini tersenyum dan mulai menertawakan Orochimaru.

"Gue kira markas kita meledak, ga taunya cuma mainan anak kecil." Ejek pein sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ga berseni un."  
"Ga nambah uang."  
"Jashin ga terkesan."  
"Kelerang dari mana? Tobi mau minjem."  
"Keriput gua nambah." Komentar ga nyambung.  
"Berbie edisi terbaru keluar ga?" makin gaje.  
"Kita ke kolam renang?" ga nyambung plus gaje.

Mereka lagi-lagi tertawa berjamaah dengan pein sebagai imam. Habis dia ga sah jadi imam shalat, peircingnya itu loh.

Orochimaru yang kesal ditertawakan, memungut lagi bom asapnya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan bola itu sekuat tenaga bancinya. Celakanya bom itu sekarang berfungsi.

Asap putih memenuhi ruang rapat Akatsuki, memasuki ruang pernapasan mereka dan mengobah fungsi otak mereka, termasuk Orochimaru. Dan mereka semua pun pingsan berjemaah, namun kali ini, tanpa imam.

**T B C**

**Mohon bantuan kalian semua, Ryu kun ga begitu tau tentang pakaian wanita yang paling norak. Kalau mau bantu tolong, tulis dengan format :**

**Nama angota akatsuki**  
**pakaian yang di deskripsikan lengkap dari atas dan bawah.**  
**Kalau pakai rambut palsu di diskripsikan juga.**

**Ingat, yang paling norak. Jangan jadi cantik.**

**Atas bantuannya, terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Bences chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

Keesokan harinya, mereka mulai siuman. Namun ada yang aneh, nada bicaranya dan pribadinya berubah, menjadi seperti banci taman lawang. Ternyata formula itu berhasil dengan sukses. Setelah ber 'ike-uke' ria, mereka langsung pergi ke Duta Mall Konoha untuk membeli baju, yang tentunya sesuai selera mereka.

Para pengunjung asalnya takut melihat rombongan yang memakai jubah awan merah-kecuali Orochimaru yang memakai jubah Ultramannya. Namun mendengar nada bicara dan kelakuan norak mereka, para pengunjung pun dapat menghela napas lega. Dan mereka menyimpulkan orang-orang aneh ini adalah segerombolan geng banci kaleng.

"Huaa..." ucap mereka kagum dengan mulut terbuka. Membuktikan betapa noraknya mereka. Wong ndeso banget.

Setelah tunjuk ini dan itu, mereka sampai kepada toko pakaian terlengkap di Konoha. Dari pakaian formal sampai cosplay tersedia disini. Mereka berhamburan mencari pakaian yang mereka suka. Para pegawai dan pembeli toko tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Sang Pemilik toko akan memastikan besok ia memasang tanda "Banci dilarang belanja disini".

Setelah bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian di tempat ganti, mereka berhasil menemukan pakaian yang sangat cocok bagi mereka. Para anggota Akatsuki ini pun menuju ke tempat kasir. Entah mengapa keadaan menjadi sunyi. Ternyata para pegawai dan pengunjung tergeletak pingsan di lantai dengan mulut berbuih. Mereka ternyata terkena penyakit epilepsi mendadak melihat seberapa nista pakaian geng aneh tersebut. Mereka, dengan anggun *menurut mereka* terus berjalan tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar. Sampai ditempat kasir, sang kasir pun menoleh, "Apa yang bisa..." perkataanya tak sempat selesai karna telah sukses pingsan berdiri dengan mulut terbuka.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang pergi belanja dengan terburu-buru, ternyata lupa membawa uang. Mereka pun menyerahkan benda-benda yang mereka bawa.

Pein menyerahkan VCD bokep favoritnya *Gosipnya itu VCD Bokep Mario Ozawa yang di Bali* yang selalu ia bawa di celana dalam. Itu karna ia takut VCD itu disita oleh Konan dan menurutnya, tempat paling aman menyimpan VCD itu adalah didalam CD.

Sasori menyerahkan boneka Barbie yang paling berharga baginya.

Tobi menyerahkan persedian lolipop yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Deidara menyerahkan peralatan bom miliknya.

Hidan menyerahkan sabit tua dan kitab suci Jashin miliknya.

Kakuzu menyerahkan koper uang miliknya *cuma koper, isinya ga ada. Kakuzu takut dirampok*.

Kisame menyerahkan pedang Samehada dan Itachi menyerahkan foto-foto milik Sasuke waktu umur 1 tahun.

Orochimaru menyerahkan pedang Kusanagi dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia menyerahkan novel yang ditulis oleh teman masa lalunya. Icha-Icha Paradaise : YAOI FREAK!.

Merekapun berangkat menuju habitas asli mereka, Taman Lawang Konoha. Dimana disana banyak terdapat teman-teman seperjuangan mereka, para banci kaleng. Mereka memutuskan jalan masing-masing.

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi memakai pakain tradisional India, sari. Selendangnya melingkar manis dilehernya, bagian perutnya terekspos bebas, membuat pusarnya terlihat. Dan yang lebih noraknya, semuanya berwarna pink. Dari sandal, pakaian sarinya, selendang, dan lips glos nya pun pink. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya diikat, sekarang digerai. Ia kini berjalan-jalan di pinggiran taman Konoha.

Entah takdir atau apa, ia melihat otouto-nya bersantai bersama 3 orang temannya, tim Hebi. Dengan gerak slow mation, ia berlari menyongsong adik tersayangnya. Dengan Background lagu Kuchi-Kuchi Hotahai, ia terus berlari. Terdengar bunyi gemerincing dari gelang yang ia pakai di kedua tangan dan kakainya. Bagian depan tubuhnya-dada, bergerak naik turun saat ia berlari. Entah apa yang ia pakai dibalik branya.

"Sasuuke chan!" Itachi berteriak sambil masih berlari. *bayangin aja scene Sahrul Khan ama Anjali, Itachi jadi Anjali.*.

"Sasuke, ada yang memanggilmu tuh," tunjuk Suigetsu pada orang norak berpakaian pink yang sedang berlari-lari gaje sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras ga tertawa didepan Sasuke, mendengar pemimpinnya itu dipanggil 'Sasuke chan'. Mau di Chidori?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang kini ada di depannya. Sasuke bodoh ya? Sama kakak sendiri aja lupa, gimana caranya ia balas dendam? Wajahnya aja ga ingat.

Itachi yang ngos-ngosan menarik napas panjang, dan...

"Acha, acha... Masa Sasu chan lupa ma ike?" Itachi memasang tampang sedih, Sasuke jijik. "Dilihat dulu deh!"

Itachi mengambil pose bak model kelas atas. Ia mengangkat kaki kirinya kebelakang dengan kedua tangan di pipi. Lalu ia membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jarinya. Ia kemudian menyamping, tangan dipinggang dan yang satu mengelus rambutnya sendiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam panjang sunsiliknya.

Suigetsu ketawa ngakak, sambil gelindingan di tanah. Jugo cengok, mulut terbuka. Karin muntah darah. Sasuke merinding, semua bulu kodoknya berdiri. *iih, Sasuke punya bulu kodok*. 'Rasanya kenal, wajahnya familiar. Tapi gue gak pernah berhubungan macam banci Norak kalengan gini," batinnya sambil merasakan firasat yang amat sangat buruk.

"Ga kenal! Kamu siapa sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan amat sangat tidak sabar. Ia merasa sangat risih berdekatan dengan makhluk nista ini. Hello? Apa kata dunia seorang Sasuke Uciha berhubungan dengan banci kaleng. Bisa tercoreng nama jahatnya dan jatuh martabaknya di mata para fans girl-nya. *FG : Sialan tuh Sas-uke guci-ha-mil, ngejatuhin martabak dimata kami. Awas kalo ketemu (ngacungin sumpit)*

"Ini ike boo, anikimu. Achaa...Acha hee." Itachi mulai mengeluarkan jurus mata genitnya. Kedipan maut no jutsu.

Otak sasuke blank seketika. Entah mengapa, rasa balas dendamnya menguap dan mengembun menjadi rasa jijik. 'Inikah orang yang membantai klan Uciha?' batinnya sedih, ga berkelas banget sebagai missing nin kelas S.

Sasuke mengaktifkan mata Saringannya, mencoba menyaring gambar menjadi lebih baik. "Kai!" ia mengucapkan kata pelepasan genjutsu, berharap gambar kakaknya yang memakai sari ini hanyalah genjutsu.  
"Kai!" ucapnya lagi, namun penampakan itu masih sangat jelas.  
"Kai!"  
"kai!  
"KAI!!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Namun Itachi masih tetap disana. Tersenyum manis malah. *permisi, Author mau kebelakang sebentar. Hoeek*

"Sasu chan, acha...Berikan anikimu pelukan!" Itachi merentangkan tangannya sambil melempar tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. *Itachi, kepala, tangan, ma kaki lo ketinggalan.*

Sasuke menghindar dan mencari perlindungan dibalik bahu mungil Karin dan memeluknya dari belakang. *ooh, so sweet. Dilemparin batu ama sasusaku fans. Gomen, cuma slight doang kok.*

Karin mukanya memerah malu. Namun kelihatannya Itachi tidak menyerah, kini ia berada disamping Sasuke dan berhasil mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke. *tenang, ini bukan shonen ai*

Sasuke merasakan kakinya melembek, seperti jelly. Kakinya terus bergetar, aku takkan mampu kalau seperti ini terus, pikirnya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Karin dengan amat sangat terpaksa *ketahuan Sasuke menikmati pelukan ma karin*. Ia pun melakukan langkah seribu no jutsu. Namun apesnya, kakaknya yang aneh itu malah mengejarnya. Mirip adegan india, bahkan penuh dengan air mata.

"Sasu chan, acha... jangan pergi dari ike, boo, Sasu chan..." Itachi nangis lebay.

Sedangkan Suigetsu masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai keluar airmatanya. Kini ia tau kelemahan ketuanya itu. Sewa aja banci taman lawang, beres. *Dasar nakama durhaka*. Jugo bahkan ikut tertawa melihat adegan kejar-kejaran dua Uciha itu. Karin? Pingsan dengan wajah bahagia. Senyum menghiasi bibir pinh tipisnya. "Sasuke kun.." desahnya dalam pingsan.

**-Omake-**

Kini telah dibuka toko barang antik disamping toko tempat para Akatsuki belanja pakaian. Tampak para pengunjung yang sangat antusias.

Beberapa komentar pembeli :

"Aku ingin mempelajari buku aneh ini." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut bob sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku atau kitab tebal berjudul "Jashin sama" dengan simbol lingkaran dan segitiga terbalik. *kita doakan Lee tidak menjadi ulama sesat setelah mempelajari buku milik Hidan itu. Ia sudanh cukup aneh dengan semboyan semangat masa mudanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan VCD ini," ucap neji sambil mengacungkan VCD berjudul Miyabi. "Mungkin ini lagu terbaru band Salju." duganya yakin. Semoga si alim Neji tidak sebokep Pein setelah menontonnya. Kasihan Ten Ten.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan Berbie terlangka didunia," Kankouro melompat-lompat seperti anak perempuan.

Kakashi yang tidak sengaja lewat, kembali menarik langkahnya saat melihat buku novel bercover oranye. Icha-Icha Paradaise : YAOI FREAK!!, itulah judul buku tersebut. Mata Kakashi membulat tak percaya. Bahkan ia menurunkan sebelah maskernya untuk memeriksa apakah ini genjutsu atau bukan. Buku paling terkenal diantara para fojushi. Satu-satunya didunia. Dan harga yang ditawarkan sangat miring.

Sedangkan didalam, terdapat segerombolan wanita yang menamakan diri mereka Sasuka FG. Mereka berebut gambar chibi Sasuke. Seperti lelang saja keadaannya. Sungguh akhir yang bahagia bagi pemilik toko barang antik yang juga pemilik toko pakaian itu. Berkat para banci kaleng itu, ia kaya mendadak. Besoknya ia memasang tanda "Banci dapat diskon 50%" didepan tokonya.

**TBC**

**PS : ntuk yag menunggu THO chapter 2, insya Allah paling lambat hari minggu.**

**Makasih udah mau membaca dan review fic gaje ini.**

**Pendapat kalian, siapa anggota Akatsuki selanjutnya yang pantas untuk chapter depan untuk dinistakan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki Bences chapter 3**

**-**

**-  
**

Naruto berjalan-jalan di taman Lawang Konoha yang terkenal ke'angker'annya. Dan kelihatannya hari ini ia akan mengalaminya. Dimulai dari firasatnya yang merasakan sesuatu yang amat sangat buruk akan terjadi.

Dari arah depan nampak makhluk gaje, karena ga jelas gendernya. Pakaian sih cewek, tapi mukanya muka cowok, bokep pula.

Ia memakai sepatu berhak tinggi, 15 centi, tank top extra ketat dengan tulisan I'm Seksi, juga hot pant. Semuanya berwarna oranye. Yang anehnya lagi, dibelakangnya terdapat ekor kucing dan ia juga memakai wig potongan lurus sepundak (seperti milik Sakura) berwarna oranye dengan bando kuping kucing berwarna pink. Ia berjalan layaknya model kelas atas diatas catwalk. Matanya tertumbuk tepat kearah Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya.

Makhluk aneh *Alien kalah aneh* yang ternyata diketahui identitasnya adalah Pein, ketua organisasi yang tak kalah aneh. Kini ia tengah berlari ke arah Naruto dengan slow motion. Rambutnya berkibar *emangnya bendera?* tertiup angin.

"Kakanda ike!" teriaknya ketika memeluk Naruto. Ulang, MEMELUK. Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk cengo dengan mulut terbuka.

"Siapa sih loe?!" bentaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang gadis jejadian yang malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Iih, masa lupa. Mau di cium dulu biar ingat?" sarannya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Naruto yang tak melihat adanya celah untuk lolos, hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin sudah nasib ia akan berciuman lagi dengan laki-laki. Sudah cukup mimpi buruknya setelah kejadian dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu ia di cap sebagai gay.

Tapi kelihatannya tuhan ada di pihaknya. Ia mengirimkan bidadarinya kepada Naruto. Bidadari itu berambut Indigo dan berbola mata lavender.

"Kaiten!" teriaknya sambil memusatkan cakra dikedua telapak tangannya dan mendorong Pein. Dorongan itu membuat pelukan itu terpisah dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari ciuman maut.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto lagi, " kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bernama Hinata. Ia memposisikan dirinya diantara Naruto dan pein. Ia memasang kuda-kuda bertahan untuk melindungi Naruto, pemuda yang ia cintai sejak masuk akademi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Pergi dari sini, kau bukan tandingannya."

"Aku tahu," nada suara Hinata melembut, "Aku hanya bertindak egois."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini berbahaya!" Naruto yang masih belum pulih dari kecengoannya hanya dapat memperingatkan.

"Aku disini karena kemauanku sendiri...Aku dulu sering menangis dan mudah menyerah...Aku hampir saja melangkah ke jalan yang salah."

"Tapi kau...Kau menunjukkanku arah yang benar...Aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin memilikimu, aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu."

"Aku ingin bersamamu," kata-kata gadis berambut Indigo itu melembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membulatkan mata. 'Benarkah itu, Hinata?' batinya.

"Kau telah merubahku," lanjut Hinata. "jadi aku takkan takut mati saat melindungimu." Hinata mengaktifkan bloodline keluarganya, Byakugan.

"Karena aku," katanya dengan nada kepastian. "Mencintaimu."

Hinata mengumpulkan chakra pada telapak tangannya. Naruto yang tertegun mendengar pernyataan Hinata, tak bisa mencegah Hinata yang berlari kearah Pein. "Juho Shoshiken!"

"Shieeenra Tenseeei Boooo!" karena pelapalan yang kurang sempurna, jutsu yang digunakan Pein tak berkerja. Pukulan Hinata telak mengenai dadanya, membuat ia melayang dan akhirnya hilang diluasnya cakrawala dengan meninggalkan satu titik terang.

-

**-Omake 1-**

**-  
**

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan tadi, Hinata?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu pada gadis penyelamatnya. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk malu.

Dengan slow emotion Naruto berlari kearah Hinata dengan tangan terentang. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Adinda!"

"Ka-Kakanda!"

"BERPELUKAN!" teriak keduanya dengan gaya Teletubbies.

Di tempat inilah, taman Lawang Konoha dan disaksikan para crack couple *Om dan banci*, mereka menjadi satu dalam pelukan hangat.

**-**

**-Omake 2-**

**-**

Pein yang melayang tujuh hari tujuh malam, mengelilingi Bumi 2 putaran dan sempat tersesat di orbit Mars,akhirnya mendarat *emangnya pesawat?* di markas Akatsuki. Konan yang sedang mengganti popok Einan, anak perempuannya dan Pein, terkejut. Ia pun bergegas ke ruang tengah, asal suara gaduh tersebut.

Disana ia melihat makhluk gaje yang memakai pakaian sangat minim berwarna oranye. Makhluk itu mempunyai ekor dan kuping kucing berwarna pink. Setelah dilihat lebih jelas, nampak wajah yang dipenuhi peirching. Yakinlah ia bahwa makhluk gaje ini adalah suaminya.

"PEIN!" teriaknya marah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi yang dapat diindikasikan bahwa itu bunyi :

-Tamparan  
-Pukulan  
-panci, piring, gelas, kompor *?* yang dilempar  
-Kursi yang patah  
-dll

Dan jangan laporkan ini kepada Polsek Konoha, karena anda hanya akan dianggap orang aneh. Mana ada istri yang melakukan KDRT terhadap suami?

Dikamar, Einan tersenyum. Senyuman yang diartikan, Semoga-aku-mendapat-papa-baru-yang-ga-mesum.

**T B C**

**Siapakah anggota akatsuki selanjutnya yang akan keluar?**

**Review yang banyak yah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki Bences**  
**Maaf telat, lagi ga ada ide.**  
**Tapi ini akan di selesaikan dalam chapter ini. Jadi maaf kalau tiap Tokoh cuma ada sedikit cerita.**

**Hidan,**

Semua orang memandangnya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Apakah karena ia terkenal? Tidak juga. Apa karena ia cantik? Sangat jauh. Apa karena ia seksi? Emm...seksi sih iya, tapi kurasa juga bukan.

Ia dipandang karena keunikannya. Rambut putih penuh uban yang disisir rapi kearah belakang. Bulu mata lentiknya, juga pakaian miko-nya (bayangin aja Kikyou dari Inuyasha). Ia memakai kalung segitiga terbalik, tanda ia pengikut ajaran sesat Jashinisme. Banci kaleng itu, Hidan.

Matanya terpancang pada laki-laki brewok yang sedang menyalakan cerutunya. Asuma.

Tanpa diduga, tiada angin, tiada petir, tiada guntur, tiada hujan, Hidan memeluknya dari belakang. Asuma yang terkejut hanya dapat memegang tangan yang memeluknya tadi.

'wah, ternyata para fansgirlku sangat agresif. Langsung main peluk aja di tempat umum,' batinnya narsis. Wajahnya memerah.

Namun ada yang aneh, dada yang memeluknya ini mengapa datar sekali? Jangan-jangan yang memeluknya ini adalah...

"Iih, kamu ganteng deh. Brewokan pula, tipe ike nih," kata orang yang memeluk Asuma tadi, dengan nada khas penunggu daerah Taman Lawang Konoha ini.

...Banci!

Sontak Asuma berontak, berusaha lepas dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya, pelukan itu sangat erat. Wajar sih, yang memeluknya kan laki-laki.

Kini Asuma dapat merasakan hembusan napas makhluk itu menyapu tengkuknya. Ia pun mulai berdoa. Semoga apa yang ia pikirkan ini takkan terjadi.

Namun kelihatannya, pengikut Jashin ini beruntung. Ia dapat melakukannya. Mencium pipi Asuma. Oh tidak, MENCIUM saudara-saudara. Meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Asuma pun tepar kehabisan darah. Bukan karena segel jutsu yang biasa digunakan Hidan. Tapi karena, Asuma muntah darah. Asuma, Hari itu tewas dipelukan Hidan.

Sungguh akhir cerita yang romantis *?*

**Kakuzu,**

Seperti biasa Kakashi berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dengan Icha-Icha Paradaise di atas hidungnya.

Namun kelihatannya hari ini ada yang mampu membuat matanya teralih dari halaman buku karangan tuan Jiraiya. Seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam (tanpa tanda bulan merah, khas wanita arab). Memakai kerudung dan cadar berwarna hitam sehingga hanya nampak mata kuningnya.

'wow, wanita arab!' batin Kakashi senang, seperti mendapat durian runtuh. 'Kata orang, wanita yang kaya begini bodynya wow, kulitnya putih karena jarang terkena sinar matahari dan wajahnya pasti cantik dengan hidung mancung.'

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kakashi mulai mendekatinya. Biasa, PDKT.

"Hey gadis," sapanya seperti lirik lagu milik Samsons. "Ngapain sendirian? Mendingan jalan sama abang aja, dijamin puas!" sisi playboy Kakashi mulai muncul.

Orang itu (yang menurut Kakashi gadis) hanya diam.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. "Malu sama abang ya?" katanya sambil menjawil pipi yang terlindung oleh cadar hitam itu.

Orang itu terkikik. Firasat buruk mulai menjalari perasaan Kakashi. Namun ia tak perduli.

"Boleh abangmu ini melihat wajah cantik adinda yang terhalang oleh selembar kain tipis ini?" Kakashi semakin percaya diri untuk menggodanya. Apalagi kini dilihatnya orang itu mengangguk malu.

Perlahan, ia menurunkun cadar itu. Apa yang terjadi.

Gerakan Kakashi terhenti. Cadar itu perlahan jatuh ketanah. Apa yang membuat seorang Kakashi menjadi sangat shock?

Apa pipi yang sangat merah itu? Atau bibir berlepotan lipstik itu? Jawabannya bukan keduanya. Kalau 2 hal itu masih dapat dimaklumi. Tapi wajah orang itu yang tak diragukan lagi, wajah seorang kakek bangkotan.

Kakashi, tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi mengambil langkah seribu no jutsu. Melihat kecengannya kabur, Kakuzu pun bertindak. Ia mengejar Kakashi.

"Jangan lari bo, ike ini adindamu!"

**Sasori,**

Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari hari ini mengunjungi Konoha untuk menyerahkan gulungan resmi milik Godaime Hokage. Tanpa mereka duga, mereka akan bertemu sepupu mereka.

Gaara memandang lurus kearah 'cewek' yang sangat manis. Memakai pakaian lolita gothic yang tentu saja berwarna hitam. Rambutnya merah bata seperti Gaara, namun lebih panjang.

'Manis,' batin Gaara. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Kau demam Gaara?" tanya Temari khawatir, mengira Gaara demam karena wajahnya yang memerah. Kan jarang banget Gaara blushing.

"Dia..." ia menunjuk 'cewek' yang berjalan kearah mereka, "Manis sekali," kata Gaara dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga.

Temari mengorek telinganya sendiri. Mengira telinganya bermasalah. Kankuro melakukan harakiri dengan masuk ke kagutsu-nya sendiri.

"Gaara-kun!" pekik 'cewek' manis tadi setelah ada di depan Gaara. Gaara terkejut bahwa 'cewek' itu ternyata kenal dengannya.

"Kau lupa denganku Gaara-kun?" bahkan suaranya sangat bening ditelinga Gaara.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Ini aku, Sasori-chan!" nada suaranya berubah, menjadi seperti saat Sasori ada di dalam boneka Hiruko.

Temari yang pertama kali sadar, ia mengibaskan kipasnya sekuat tenaga membuat Sasori terbang. Menghilang.

"Gaara?"

Gaara pundung di bak pasir yang ada di taman tersebut. Mungkin ia frustasi. Mengetahui ia jatuh cinta dengan sepupunya sendiri yang notabene adalah laki-laki tulen.

Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu Gaara, ia memang benar-benar manis.

**Tobi,**

"Pergi dariku! Banci kaleng berkarat!"

Seorang pria agak tua berlari kencan sambil berteriak sepanjang jalan. Ia dikejar oleh makhluk mungil memakai tank top ekstra ketat berwarna pink, ditambah hot pants berwarna hitam. Ia berlari sambil menenteng sepatu berhak tinggi ia lepas karena tidak memungkinkan ia berlari. Ia memakai topeng milik Haku yang telah ia curi. Ialah Tobi.

Dan yang dikejar adalah Jiraiya.

Siapa yang mau dikejar banci kaleng, autis pula?

**Deidara,**

"Ino, dia mirip deh sama kamu. Malahan kelihatan lebih cantik dari kamu," kata Sakura yang sedang berbicara (baca : bergosip) dengan Ino.

"Yang mana?" tanya Ino celingukan.

"Itu, yang pake gaun sindir rela."

"Cinderela maksudmu?" kata Ino membetulkan.

Siapa lagi yang mirip Ino kalau bukan Deidara. Ia memakai gaun yang mirip sekali dengan gaun Cinderela. Rambut pirangnya dikepang satu. Sepatu kacanya nampak mengkilat di kakinya. Ia juga memakai payung yang berwarna kuning dengan renda putih diujungnya.

Ia nampak anggun, jika saja ia tidak menggoda setiap lelaki yang ia temui di jalan dengan nada khas banci kalengnya.

"Hai boo... Ih, ada yang brondong. Tipe ike bo."

Ino dan Sakura sweatdrop.

**Kisame,**

Suigetsu yang memisahkan diri dari tim Taka setelah Insiden Itachi. Ia tertarik dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di tengah taman.

"Ma, Ma, itu ikan atau manusia ma?" tanya seorang anak pada ibunya.

"Itu siluman ikan," jawab ibunya ketus sambil menyeret anaknya pergi.

Hal ini membuat Suigetsu semakin penasaran. Ia pun maju merengsek barisan orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

Disana, di tengah air mancur duduk makhluk setengah siluman dan setengah ikan. Ia memakai rambut palsu yang terbuat dari ganggang hijau. Ia hanya memakai bra berwarna biru. Dari pinggang ke kaki, adalah ekor ikan.

Ia tersenyum kepada Suigetsu. Suigetsu menatap horor pada Kisame, 'Itukah ahli pedang terhebat, si Hoshigaki Kisame?' batinnya gusar. Ia pun meluber, pingsan.

**Orochimaru,**

Sasuke yang lari kalang kabut tanpa arah menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf... Aku tidak se..." Sasuke menatap horor kepada orang yang ditabraknya.

Orang itu memakai pakaian balet, lengkap dengan tutu yang dikombinasikan dengan selendang bulu yang semuanya berwarna pink.

"...ngaja," Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan mulut terbuka. Lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk gaje seperti ini. Apakah ini hari sialnya?

"Sasu-chan... Ike merindukanmu..." Orochimaru memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bergerak karena shock.

Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat leher Sasuke. Sasuke merinding. Orochimaru tidak menyiakan kesempatannya kali ini. Ia menghisap kuat leher mulus itu, meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan segel ghaib yang diberikan Sasuke pertama kali. Kalau dulu tiga titik, sekarang hanya dua dan berwarna merah. Itulah kissmark milik Orochimaru.

Sasuke pingsan dalam pelukan kakek pedhofil yang telah menjelma menjadi banci kaleng ini. Ia pun menggendong Sasuke bridal style.

Ia bertanya pada salah satu pengunjung disana dengan wajah mupeng.

"Dimana hotel terdekat?"

**-F I N-**

**-**  
**akhirnya clear dengan amat sangat dipaksakan. Ini karena keterbatasan ide dan sindrom malas mengetik yang panjang-panjang.**

**Anggap aja Orochimaru tidak mati saat Sasuke membentuk tim Taka.**

**Rei ingatkan... Don't like, don't read and Review...**


End file.
